Otra vez
by FairyofLight21
Summary: La vida pasa ante los ojos de Miraz cuando su sobrino está a punto de matarlo. ¿Habrá corregido los errores que cometió en su vida anterior siendo Scar?


Scar, Mufasa, Sarabi y Simba son personajes de _El rey león_ de Disney. Miraz, Peter, Caspian IX, Caspian X, Pruna y Lord Sopespian pertenecen a _Las crónicas de Narnia_ de C. S. Lewis.

* * *

><p><strong>Otra vez<strong>

He perdido el duelo contra el joven y noble narniano, uno de los antiguos reyes de Narnia. En este momento, de rodillas ante él, me tiene a su merced: tiene su espada en alto y me mira con una mezcla de desprecio y compasión:

—¿Qué pasa muchacho, no te atreves a quitar una vida? —le desafío a pesar de mi posición

—No me corresponde a mí hacerlo —me replica con absoluta repulsa

Le tiende la espada a mi sobrino Caspian, quien la toma y ocupa el lugar del vencedor. Ha colocado la espada lista para dar el golpe final y me mira a los ojos, brillando los suyos de odio.

—Tal vez estuviera equivocado, Posiblemente sí puedas ser un rey telmarino, después de todo —le mento, orgulloso de que la sangre de nuestro pueblo corra por sus venas.

Y en aquel momento toda mi vida pasa ante mis ojos, incluso pasajes de lo que parece otra vida diferente, ya mi cuerpo es el de un león de pelaje cobrizo, melena larga y negra como ala de cuervo y unos sugerentes ojos verdes con una fea cicatriz en el izquierdo.

Y observo detenidamente que he cometido los mismos errores, sin haber hecho nada por evitarlos o, al menos repararlos:

Mi padre el rey charlando animadamente con su hijo mientras yo me consumo de envidia.

El día que coronaron a mi hermano como entre grandes vitores por parte de su pueblo.

Cuando nació mi sobrino y lo presentó ante el reino y el odio que yo le profeso a esa criatura por arrebatarme mi puesto al trono.

La muerte de mi hermano, con mis propias manos y la satisfacción que me produjo poder manejar a mi antojo su reino y su castillo.

La indiferencia ante la paulatina destrucción de mi territorio y el la alegría por poder ser por fin rey, tras la supuesta muerte de mi sobrino.

Pero hubo un error que sí enmendé:

En mi vida de príncipe león, Mufasa consiguió a Sarabi, la hembra que amaba, pero en mi vida de príncipe telmarino, yo gané a la mujer que amábamos tanto Caspian como yo, por méritos tanto míos como de ella:

Pruna

Gracias a ella, mi vida presente ha sido más plena que la pasada. Fue una divertida compañera de juegos, novia apasionada, fiel esposa y amantísima madre, ¡oh sí!, mi hijo llenó aún más mi vida, no era el simple heredero varón que yo buscaba para que continuara mi estirpe.

Y ahora, en mis minutos finales, lamento no haber disfrutado más de mis tesoros en vez de malgastar mi tiempo en una guerra que no lleva a ninguna parte.

Frente a mí, mi sobrino sigue sosteniendo la espada, listo para el golpe de gracia. Finalmente, lanza un poderoso grito de rabia al viento, baja el arma con un rápido movimiento y yo cierro los ojos. Al abrirlos, descubro que el objeto que iba a decidir mi vida está clavada en un montículo de hierba:

—No como tú no —responde Caspian, lleno de asco y conmiseración hacia mi persona— te perdono la vida. Pero le devolveréis su reino a los narnianos

Una vez más, otra escena de mi anterior vida pasa ante mí: yo a punto de caer en el precipicio y acorralado por Simba, magnífico león dorado de melena rojiza, fulminándome con la mirada y respondiendo indiferente ante mis patéticas súplicas "No Scar, yo no soy como tú".

Me levanto del suelo y lord Sopespian se acerca a mí para auxiliarme:

—Majestad —comienza, fingiendo fidelidad.

—Me ocuparé de ti, cuando esto acabe —le aseguro, lleno de ira y olvidando mi anterior propósito.

—Ya ha acabado —afirma con una traidora sonrisa.

Y me clava una flecha en un lado de la espalda, atravesando algún órgano vital. En mi último hálito de vida, Pruna y nuestro bebé ocupan mi último pensamiento.

* * *

><p>Personalmente prefiero el libro de Príncipe Caspian en lugar de la película, pero en esta última se puede apreciar más claramente los paralelismos de argumento entre ella y El rey león. Por ello este crosover.<p>

Como podéis observar, me he tomado algunas libertades en el relato para que aún parecieran más clavadas.

Espero que os haya gustado. Reviews please.


End file.
